Dalaran Senate Meeting: December 27th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from December 27th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Damon Halliwell: Ok, so I now call this meeting to order. We will start as always with a recap of last week’s events. Farel, Could you please recap the events that took place last Sunday. Farel Arc: In an effort to push our offensive forces into Gorgond without possible reinforcements from the Tannan Jungle, a collaborative effort between several Alliance forces was put into effect to seal the Iron Gates of Tannan. Three members of the Senate were chosen to perform a runic sealing provided by our dwarven allies. While two separate encampments guarded the gates we succeeded in overtaking the Iron Horde forces and sealing the gates with minimal casualties. These members were Mr. Emerson, Ms. Talwin, and myself. After sealing the gates we withdrew and regrouped with the remaining forces. I believe they set base somewhere in an existing orcish stronghold, however, we departed soon after. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: Thank you, Dismissed. Mab, would you please recap your party? Mab Nimue: Sure! Bryn and I cooked a fabulous feast that everyone ate. Once everyone was sitting down and eating, I surprised everyone with lovely gifts that they better like, that Dashaeus helped supply as well. Then Dashaeus and Mattiff helped with firework displays. Everyone had a very nice time, and seemed very happy to be there. There were no drinking games, so everyone had to -talk-.That's all. Damon Halliwell: Thank you very much. Commander, please recap the other mission this week. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes sir. All right. We've been participatin' in a series of joint ventures with other alliance military factions. We began a march through th'tropical zone known as Gorgrond. The overall goal was to clear th'way fer heavier equipment to be brought through. Needless to say... By th'light, what a place. I believe Ner'zhul did that planet a favor by blowin' it up! The march went well, th'way was cleared. Mission success. That is all, sir. Unless ye have further questions. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Thank you. Matiff, please speak on your class. Matiff Durthan: Right then, my class went well. A lot of people seemed to be interested in it and I look forward to teaching it. Next lesson will be on Earth Elementals on Azeroth. If anyone missed the class last night, and were interested in it, please see me at some point. Right then. That's it. Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Zanbor, I believe you have a few things to bring up. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Chancellor. Tomorrow the Select Committee on Forbidden Magics will be meeting in committee room B6 to get comments and concerns about the revisions to the Forbidden Magics Act. Those who attend are asked to be civil or you will be removed from the room. On Monday our allies have asked for our aid in the fight to take Gorgrond. Please show up and aid our friends in the Alliance. On Tuesday the Clerk of the Senate, Mab Nimue, will be holding a seminar on how to receive a grant from the Senate so that you may work on your independent research projects. Anyone interested should make an effort to attend. That is all from me this week. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: Thank you Zanbor. Verus, your event please. Verus Baelheit: Friends, Mages, Countrymen, I stand before you to ask for your aid in an endeavor most dire. Of paramount Importance to future incursions into Draenor. How many of you have witnessed a Bloom? Oliviaxi Shadesong: A what. Drossy: I have. Verus Baelheit: A region of intense Parasitic spores hosted by the creatures known as 'Botani. My friends and Colleagues... I must inform you that the Violet bluff, is lost. Mab Nimue: Poor souls. Verus Baelheit: Some of you may remember our Efforts to connect a Portal hub to Draenor. After our Initial attempts, the Project was taken over by other Kirin tor Divisions. I'm pleased to say they succeeded, but that's where their good fortune ended. A base camp known as the Violet Bluff was establish on the other side of Stormwind's Portal Hub. It was just as swiftly infested and overrun. Archmage Sol's final transmission demanded we not return for them for our own safety. This Bloom, known as The Everbloom, is one of many such biological instabilities that clash against the Elemental forces of Draenor. And this is our Culprit. Kyandra Icefire: A spore? Vanidicus Alexander: Disgustin'. Verus Baelheit: These Spores are responsible for the loss of the Outpost. Fungal in nature, though I'm not convinced that ever Draenic Mushroom has the same properties, every Bloom is known to produce the same effect. Orcs, Humans, Draenei, Elves, They infect all just the same. I'm directing the Ministry of Arcanum's top priority to develop a vaccine against these spores. It may require some specimens captured, but we will develop a biological defense against this spore. Let me warn you all, that the effects of the Infected are... Horrifying. Any infected by such must be keep behind quarantine fields at all times, and those working to develop a Vaccine must wear environmental hazard gear. I'll be attempting a first round of inoculations this upcoming week. Thank you. Damon Halliwell: With that I open the floor to those wishing to speak. Please raise a hand if you wish to speak. Mr. Young, please take the floor. Meren Young: Thank you, sir. Hi, everyone. I've been talkingwith a few members lately about setting up a program that would give some of our other members equipment to fight through Draenor with. Since we are coming to a point where our outposts, and garrisons, and mines are gathering surplus resources, we have an opportunity to supply our younger and, no offense, weaker members a better chance of surviving the harsh dangers of Draenor. I don't think anyone I've been speaking to have made it this evening but I do know we have an impressive array of professions at our disposal. I've already started giving away gear to folks who are struggling, and hope some of you will find a way to help out. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Young, you are welcome to set up a program to aid other members. I hope everyone will contribute in any way they can. Meren Young: If any of you are interested, please contact me within the next few weeks, if you have a chance to donate to the war effort. And, contact me if you need any new gear! Arranax DeVin: That is a very generous offer. I am certain many will take you up on your kindness. Meren Young: Thank you all. Damon Halliwell: Commander, you have the floor. Vanidicus Alexander: Everyone. I am pleased to announce that the Kirin Tor main base of operations is now active under the command of the Council of Six. It is located in Zangar. Portal networks an' nexus beacons are now in effect. Please be sure to visit it at some point. That is all, sir. Damon Halliwell: Mab, the floor is yours. Mab Nimue: Remember that fantastic calendar we were working on, but then there were orcs? Totally picking that project up again. So THERE WILL be a Senate Calendar, and the profits for it will go to orphans. What I need from you people is to sign up, and -care-. Pick a season, tell me what season you want, I'll fit in a month for you. Then we'll get cute pictures of you, and orphans will get new things. If you absolutely are a prude for no reason at all, then please donate money to the orphans. Thanks! Damon Halliwell: Khandir, did you wish to speak? You have the floor. Khandir Belfalas: Greetings friends, most of you probably don't know me... I am Khandir Belfalas. I'd like to make an announcement regarding the retrieval of a pocket universe earlier this evening. With the help of the Mage-Commander, and high magisters Farel and Matiff, we successfully retrieved the realm from the possession of a Shadow Priest known as Tal'Hadir. It is now in Senate control, and I will be working on a report for the Arcanum. Be forwarded to any of the council that would desire them. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Belfalas. Damon Halliwell: Ok, so I have here an announcement from the Ministry of Justice. By order of Judicial Edict D63-F. All within the Senate are to divulge if they practice any sort of magic that would be deemed 'dark' by the definitions of Dalaranian Law. Dark Magic is defined as any magic that can be defined and placed under the jurisdiction of the Forbidden Magics Act within the Laws of Dalaran. Those who fall under the definition of Nethermancy, Summoner Magic, or Affliction Magic are required and will be automatically registered with the Parliament of Violet Shadow. Please see Parliament of Violet Shadow in the Senate Records for further elucidation on its existence. This is mainly for our Warlocks. The Parliament of Violet Shadow is for our safety and to ensure the safe training of our warlocks. For any questions please speak to the Minister of Justice, Gehlnarine. Thank you that is all. Khandir Belfalas: May I add something? Damon Halliwell: Very well. Khandir Belfalas: As I stated earlier, I will be continuing my research and practices although not exclusively within the confines of the new realm that we now have control of. I would like to make it -publicly- known that it is in fact Chronomancy. I feel as though the members of the Senate deserve to know what is being worked on. Verus Baelheit: Chronomancy is a forbidden magic, despite laxities observed by Archmage Khadgar, Mister Khandir. Damon Halliwell: Research, that I myself have allowed to those who might find this odd until such time as the laws are reviewed. Zanbor Emerson: The review will be tomorrow. Meriahm Lausten: The legal definitions of terms are in the process of being amended. Let us not entertain a discussion of what constitutes what until the Committee has met. Until then, if we begin a debate here and now, we shall be standing here until the Iron Horde breaks down the Spire doors. Vanidicus Alexander: Which is again, tomorrow. Damon Halliwell: But Thank you for being the first to come forward and set an example for all of those here. Khandir Belfalas: I already spoke to the Chancellor about the matter before I even knew about the reviewing of the laws, and would not have entertained the thought otherwise. Thank you all for your time. Damon Halliwell: Now we move on to promotions, Verus if you would please. Verus Baelheit: Miss Bryndlee Hawthorne. Please step forward. Miss Hawthorne. In your Time among us, you have already impressed many with your devotion to the study of magic and loyalty to this Senate. Henceforth, from now on, you are an Initiate no longer. You are now a Colleague of this Senate. Congratulations. Bryndlee Hawthorne: I... Well, thank you... Verus Baelheit: Dismissed, Miss Hawthorne. Mister Meren Young. Please step forward. Mister Young, After the time you have been amongst us, We have taken note of your Progression as a Mage and Duty as a Member of this Senate. Therefore, your time as an Initiate is hereby terminated. So you can be promoted to Colleague! Congratulations, Mister Young. Meren Young: Wow, I am honored, sir, thank you. Verus Baelheit: Finally, Miss Aya Varyn Baelheit Avernus. Please step forward. Aya, In the Many, many months you have spent with us, as a friend to the Kirin tor, then as a Member of our senate, none here can deny your strength of character, Loyalty to your friends and colleagues and devotion to the best ideals of the Kirin Tor. Thusly, we are proud to offer you the rank of High Magister as one of the finest of our Senate, should you accept. Aya Varyn Avernus: ... Very well. I accept. Verus Baelheit: Congratulations, High Magister Aya! Verus Baelheit: You are dismissed, Aya. Chancellor, I defer to you. Damon Halliwell: Ok everyone, one more thing. We have decided to allow you all to get closer to the way the Senate runs. To aid in this we will allow the Senate to vote someone into a place to come to and have a voice in our Inner-Council meetings. This will take place every month and allow one person to be voted to be the voice of the senate. So start your campaigns now and get your votes! So start shaking hands and kissing behinds because the council has no say it’s ALL the normal members! Zanbor Emerson: Also next week is the vote on the budget. See Mab or Nathul for a copy. Get excited people! Damon Halliwell: With that I bring this meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes